Old Habits
by Tarhiliel
Summary: After OotP. Bellatrix and Severus reunite.


OLD HABITS   
  
  
  
Rating: PG   
  
Pairings: Severus/Bellatrix   
  
Era: post-Hogwarts   
  
The woman rested her body in a wooden chair. Streaks of her dark dry hair fell on her shoulders, hair that was once shiny and soft. But she didn't care about it. She glanced at the clock on the wall. Minutes, hours, days. It was done again. Nobody would catch her, not now. Not yet.   
  
She heard a squicky noise outside, near the window. Her fingers pressed hard againsts her wand and she got up as quietly and subtly as she came in. A bat came flying through. Wings turned into hands, a skull like small face turned into a long pale one. Bellatrix put her wand down, making a strange sound that could be either a low laughter or a sight of relief.   
  
''Severus.''   
  
''Bellatrix.''   
  
Snape came rushing through the room with a small piece of parchment in his hands, his black cloak following like it had a life of its own. He looked around, as if something was missing, then put the parchment in a black wooden table, the only one in the small refuge.   
  
''Where are the others?''   
  
''Azkaban.'' She laughed, which annoyed Snape a little bit. It had always annoyed him, the laughter in inappropriate times. But then again, if she didn't do it, she wouldn't be Bellatrix, and that would be even worse. ''As far as I know," she completed.   
  
''Azkaban? How did you manage to escape?'' he asked silkily.   
  
''Don't be silly Severus. I'm Bellatrix.'' Another loud laughter.   
  
''Yes, I had quite forgotten your....ways.'' Snape raised an eyebrow.   
  
''How did you know I was here?'' Bellatrix turned around while she talked, and sat down on the chair.   
  
''I didn't. I thought Lucius would be here.''   
  
She smiled. ''He will be here. But not today. Today I'm here. Now tell me...'' She paused, studying Snape's numb face. ''How are things at Hogwarts?''   
  
''Bellatrix, this is not the time. I must go back.''   
  
''Then why did you come here in the first place?''   
  
''I told you, I thought Lucius would be here. Now if you'll excuse me-''   
  
''Why do you need to talk to him?''   
  
''It's private,'' he answered quickly, ''Now excuse me-'' He tried to turn around again, but she interrupted.   
  
''Private? Hmm...'' she teased, curling her lips.   
  
''Bellatrix!'' Snape snapped impatiently.   
  
''Severus.''   
  
''Goodbye,'' he answered coldly.   
  
''The Dark Lord.'' Snape turned around. Bellatrix wasn't smiling anymore.   
  
''Yes?''   
  
''He hasn't made contact yet. I don't know where He is.''   
  
''It's not the time. Not yet.'' Snape put a delicate emphasis on the last word.   
  
Bellatrix got up and stood tall close to Snape. Too close, he thought. Too close because it reminded him of years ago, when everything seemed hard but was actually easier than it would ever be again. Too close because it made his white face get even paller, and too close because it was just as close as they used to be.   
  
''What time is it?'' Bellatrix asked after minutes of silence, glancing from Snape to the dark sky.   
  
''It should be around two.''   
  
''How are things at Hogwarts?''   
  
''Thrilling.''   
  
Bellatrix chuckled. ''And Albus?''   
  
''Looking for a new teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts.''   
  
''So this won't be your year. Again. Do you think he's getting suspicious?''   
  
''No, only careful.''   
  
Bellatrix looked at him deeply, making him look away. She gently touched his shoulder and moved closer to him. When he did not respond, she reached out to touch his face and made him look at her. His gaze was distant, like he was trying to remember something, remember some feeling.   
  
''Bellatrix, you are-''   
  
''Disturbingly beautiful?'' She laughed. Then she made him bend down a little with her hands on his neck and kissed him fiercely on the lips. She knew what she did to him, and she realized it was still there.   
  
He didn't know what to do with his hands, but then he remembered how it used to be. It was always awkward at first, but it became passionate. It was like their mouths were puzzle pieces connecting, and nobody else's could have that effect on them with just a kiss. Snape placed his hands on her hair, then broke the kiss, coming back to reality.   
  
''Sorry,'' Bellatrix said, ''Old habit.'' She thought she saw a smile, but she couldn't tell. It always annoyed her when he did that, but then again, if he didn't do it, he wouldn't be Severus, and that would be even worse. 


End file.
